Armadillo
China |role = * Anti-structure * Anti-infantry * Transport |useguns = 2x flamethrowers |tier = 2 |techlvl = 5 |hp = 820 |armortype = Heavy |trans = 8 |speed = 5 |turn = 4 |sight = 6 |cost = $1200 |time = 0:43 |produced = Soviet War Factory |req = Field Bureau or Atomheart |groundattack = 40-6 * 2 (80-12 total) * 150% vs. Basic/Animal * 130% vs. Flak * 110% vs. Plate/Cyborg * 65% vs. Defensive Structure and Lightning Rods * 55% vs. (Big) Light Structure, (Very) Big Defensive Structure and (Big) Heavy Structure * 25% vs. Drone * 15% vs. all vehicle armor types |cooldown = 35 frames (2.3 in-game seconds) |range = 5.5, radius 1.5 |ability = Detects cloaked/submerged enemies (range 7) |veteranbonus = +40% hit points |elitebonus = * +40% firepower * +25% speed * Self-repair |notes = * Can crush infantry * Uncrushable * Does not sink when disabled while in water * Level 2/medium passenger survivability rate (70% rookie, 80% veteran, 90% elite) * Takes 12 slots in transports |artist = ONEX |actor = Stig "DragonNOR" Sydtangen }} The Armadillo is a more powerful version of the Borillo used by China, which is tougher, has two flamethrowers and can transport more troops, but moves slower, though it is still faster than most Chinese vehicles. Official description China's primary strategy is that of a "Great Moving Wall". Their access to artillery weapons is very limited as they prefer to rely on ridiculously tough armor and powerful weapons, which would be able to crush any sort of resistance, no matter how well designed. However, during their recent attempts to take down some of enemy installations in Russia, between narrow mountain paths where the foe could easily strike from above and eliminate Nuwa columns early before they could even attack, the Chinese tacticians have realized the lack of balance between the heavy armor, huge firepower and the low speed that was the result of the designs that pushed for the first two. The losses were costly, and a solution to the issue was urgent. An upgrade was proposed, similar to the one the Heavy Tank received to become the Qilin, for the Borillo which already proved itself reliable in battle. The Armadillo was created, not as powerful but not as technologically demanding and slow as the Nuwa; an ideal weapon for breaking through enemy gates and taking down of the defenses, until the moving wall of Nuwa is assembled.Soviet Units page on the official Mental Omega website Overview Armadillo is the Chinese main infantry transport, replacing Borillo. Unlike their counterparts, they have the ability to attack any ground threat with their flamethrower. Their flamethrower is effective against infantry and structures making them an effective early building destroyer. Their durability is also impressive as they can soak a ton of damage making them difficult to kill without any anti armor units. Another benefit is their ability to travel on water giving them all-terrain capability plus their ability to detect cloaked and submerged units make them the most durable stealth detector in the Soviet arsenal, if not the entire game. Compred to Borillo, Armadillo has heavier armor and a larger capacity; the most obvious feature is that it is equipped with two flamethrowers, which means that Armadillo can do twice as much damage to infantry and structures, which is why these improvement has also filled the gap in China's serious lack of rapid siege ability to a certain extent. But this also means that Armadillo is slightly more expensive than Borillo, and it is also slightly slower than Borillo, albeit much faster than Nuwa Cannon and Centrion. Armadillos are also not effective against armored units like tanks and ships like Borillo, but they have a higher survival rate under armored unit attacks than Borillo. Appearances Act One * Throughout Act One, China usually uses Borillo in addition to Russia and the Latin Confederation in place of the Armadillo. By the time of Act Two, all Chinese Borillos have been phased out and replaced by Armadillos. Act Two * Armadillo marks its first appearance in Juggernaut, where not only used by China, but the player can also build them despite playing as Russia instead of China. Origins * In The Great Beyond, if the player chooses the Pacific Front arsenal, a few minutes after the Chinese base is established on the chosen island, Armadillos will become buildable from the Allied War Factory (with Tech Center). Assessment See also * Borillo External links * Official showcase of the Armadillo prior to official release of version 3.3, along with other units References zh:犰狳重型载具 Category:Vehicles Category:Transports Category:Soviet Union Category:China Category:Stealth Detector Category:Override requirement units